The Unwanted Confession
by jemapellestupide
Summary: We all know, that James Potter loves Lilly Evans to his death. However when Siruis decides to show James's love letter to Lilly, his plan backfires on him. Read on!
******The Unwanted Confession**

 **Disclaimer: Yes, I do own Harry Potter series. No, don't take it siruisly** **( YOU SEE WHAT I DID THERE?) I am just kidding.**

 **Chapter 1  
The Unwanted Confession**

 **It was a stormy April night.**

 **"** **Siruis! No! You are not doing any such thing!" James screamed.**

 **They both had been fighting about this matter from the past half an hour and both of them were exhausted by now. Especially James, If Siruis** **continued to torture him, he swore that no one will see Siruis** **again… Ever.**

 **Suddenly and rather unexpectedly Lilly Evans burst in the common hall.**

 **Before Siruis** **could even open his big mouth. James rushed towards her. Even though he did really like her but he would have given anything, mark my word ANYTHING to get rid of her in this situation.**

 **"** **Hey Lilly! How you doing? We? We are great. Don't even bother. We are absolutely fine. The weather! It's such a nice day. Come let's have a walk." he babbled in a single breath.**

 **James took Lilly's hand and was about to exit the hall when she stopped.**

 **"James? It's literally raining outside and you want to go out for a stroll.?** **I heard noises from the dormitory so I thought I'll better check if everything's alright…."**

 **"Everything is alright…"**

 **"** **Speaking about noises, Lilly…" Siruis** **said, taking out a note from his night robes.**

 ***James coughed***

 **Siruis** **stopped and looked at James. He was turning white. Perhaps he had tortured James too much. He placed the note back in his pocket and stared at the window.**

 **"Actually, Lilly. James is quite right. It's a beautiful day. Maybe you two could take my pink polka dot umbrella if you want…" Siruis** **said.**

 **Unfortunately for Lilly, she couldn't find the cause of the sudden change in Siruis's** **behavior.**

 **"Whatever." She groaned and stormed out of the hall into her dormitory.**

 **After about a millisecond, James pounced on Sirius and smacked him into the couch.**

 **"** **Siruis, what do you want? Are you my friend or Snape?" James interrogated him.**

 ***Bang***

 **Peter and Lupin** **burst into the hall. By the look of them, it seemed that they did really have a good time, although they were drenched in water.**

 **"** **Just rushed through Hagrid's" Peter painted and placed a jar of rock cakes on top of a table.**

 **"** **What's up with you two?" questioned Lupin** **as they were still sitting in an awkward position on the couch.**

 **James and Sirius quickly settled on the couch, and Siruis** **narrated the whole story to his friends.**

 **"** **So, as you might know by now…" Sirius started.**

 **James was still looking at him with such envy like he had actually joined Voldermort** **and killed a dozen of muggles.**

 ***Oops Spoiler Alert***

 **"** **We may know what?" asked Peter.**

 **"** **Oh yes, You might have noticed that our dear friend James" He stopped and patted on James back and continued," has shown great likeability towards the mudblood.."**

 **"** **Do not call her mudblood!" James screamed.**

 **"** **I was only imitating Snape, James." he said. Clearly remembering that not only a week ago Snape had called his only friend, in the entire school 'A FILTHY MUDBLOOD'.**

 **"** **Okay, back to the topic please." Cried Remus, he clearly did not want to hear any more arguments.**

 **"** **Yes, as I was saying, James has shown great likeability towards Lilly Evans, that he has actually, wait for this!" He took out the note and thrust it into Peter's hand.**

 **James gave him a "You're going to regret it" look.**

 **Peter opened the letter.**

 **"** **A love letter for Lilly Evans? James?" Lupin** **asked, snatching the letter from Peter's hands.** **He was now examining the letter carefully.**

"Dear Lilly,

I want you to know how much I love you. We have been through so much these past months, but my love has always come out on top. You mean so much to me and I want to make you as much happy as you and Siruis insult me. I truly want to. Each passing day has me falling more in love with you. You can do the slightest thing and it warms me. Most of the time you don't even realize it. You are always in my thoughts and in my heart. I never knew that love could be so wonderful until I met you. You have given me a new perspective on so many things. I will always treasure my love and keep it safe. I love you, Baby.

Love Always,

James"

"Wow, James you never told us about this talent of your's!"

Siruis dropped the letter back into his pocket.

"So are going to give it to Lilly?" Peter asked.

"As a matter of fact Peter, . . . . . .TO,HER."

"But I am" cried Siruis.

"No"

"Yes"

"No."

"Yes, I will!"

"N-O"

"Y-E-S"

"What's happening?"

Lilly's sudden voice made all four of them jump.

But Siruis was the first one to act. He rushed towards Lilly, gave her the letter and disappeared from the hall.

Lupin was staring at the letter.

But before James could even open his mouth, Lilly opened the letter and started reading it.

This was it. The End of everything, including his and Lilly's friendship. He made a mental note that he has to kill Siruis.

But to his relief or umm… slight disappointment Lilly started laughing.

"What's so funny about it?" Peter asked her.

"Nothing! Nothing" She chuckled so much, that barely any words could form through her mouth. She slowly went to her dormitory, dropping the letter in the Hall.

"Let's see, what made her laugh so much."

Meanwhile, James could hardly believe what had just happened in front of him. Lilly had laughed, while reading his love letter. The one which took him six weeks to write. Anger raged in his veins. He never thought that Lilly would do this, even in his worst nightmares. But he had to face the reality. Lilly had done so. The thing he feared so much.

He snatched the letter from Peter's hand. He read the letter and relief poured into his soul. He too like Lilly started laughing and fell on the couch.

Lupin took the letter and started reading it.

"Dear Moony,

I have been dying to tell you, that from the day I saw you, I fell for you. Your light brown eyes with grey in them make me crazy. But I am too afraid to ask you out. You always tend to friend zone me, which makes the matter worst. But here I am, asking you out, will you Remus John Lupin go out with me? Please?

Your's lovingly,

Padfoot."

Lupin dropped the letter. His heart was pounding so fast. The loud laughs of James and Peter sounded distant now. Why in the whole Hogwarts did Siruis fell for him, he never knew that Padfoot was homosexual, but he on the other hand was a straight werewolf.

"James, when do we get started?"

"With what, Lupin?"

"Killing Siruis, of course!"

Just then, Siruis entered the room. His face was scarlet. He was slightly blushing. He looked Lupin in the eyes.

"You read my letter than, huh?" He asked him, still blushing.

Within a second Lupin pounced on the couch and smacked Siruis.

"Well, it seems that instead of handling my letter to Lilly he gave her his own letter instead."

Sighed James.

A/N: Hi! This is a new account. Please review the short fic and forgive me if I just murdered you by my pathetic grammar mistakes. Please tell me how good or bad is this fanfic. Thanks!


End file.
